Defence Against The Dark Arts of Seduction
by MrsCaptain
Summary: Defence against the dark seductive arts - A Bellamione fic about Bellatrix being the DADA teacher and how her & Hermione's & relationship develop during her classes. Extremely AU and OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Defence against the dark arts of seduction - A Bellamione fic about Bellatrix being the DADA teacher and how her & Hermione's & relationship develop during her classes. Extremely AU and OOC.

Today was just another DADA class, but it started later than usual. Hermione was already up while she was sure that both Harry and Ron would sleep in. She strolled down to the library and took a seat in the back, studying and reading a bit more for her DADA class, to be ahead and impress.

After some time she had almost fallen asleep at the table, sitting a little too comfortably in her chair she snoozed off for a couple of minutes. She soon awoke and murmured that she should have slept a bit more. Suddenly she stirred, and remembered her lesson. "Damn damn, DAMN! SHIT!" She almost screamed, Hermione Granger almost screamed in a library, and that's when she knew that she was late - for the first time in 7 years. Some first year kids looked at her in surprise and wondered what the hell was wrong with her, but she took off too soon to notice any looks or schusses.

Luckily she was a fast runner and was only 12 minutes late, but late is late and she KNEW that her feisty friends and teacher would not let this go unnoticed.

She arrived at the door and heard her voice, they had just started, she took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Dark eyes was fixed on the figure coming into her teaching space, irritatingly tapping one of her feet against the floor. Looking at her fake watch on her wrist Bellatrix almost whispered in a calm voice: "Well well, if it isn't the brightest witch of her age. Not so punctual now, are we hmm?" Only Hermione heard what Bellatrix said, with an amused grin on her lips. She walked towards Hermione and when she was close enough she leant in and pressed her lips discreetly against her ear and whispered "I need you to stay behind for a while after class"

"But!-" Hermione started but was cut off. "I . Need. You. To . Stay. Later." She said with a distinct and stern voice. The young woman froze and swallowed. "Yes, professor. " All Bella did was to smile as sweetly as she could against Hermione and continued on with her talking and babbling. The brunette took a seat next to Ron and Harry, as usual. "Hey, " she whispered "what are we going to do? " Checking if it was okay to talk whilst looking at each other Ron turned to Hermione and whispered back to her. "She's making us learn about fiendfyre, you know-... " "Oh! I know about that, it's a spell that cau-" Once more the young brunette Gryffindor was interrupted by her professor. "Do I hear words, that aren't formed by and that aren't coming from me?" Half the class ooh:ed, the Slytherin part, Malfoy was quietly laughing his arse off. But not for long as Bellatrix walked by and smacked her wand against his bench, causing Malfoy to jump. "Just because you're related to me doesn't mean that you can skip my lessons and giggle when I speak, I don't think Narcissa would be pleased if she... found out." Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the end of the sentence and walked back, to the front of the class room and started talking again.

Half an hour later no one had talked one bit again, and suddenly Bellatrix said "So, students... You call all leave now, EXCEPT, Miss Granger. You stay. " Hermione had no idea what would happen. Would she scold her? Would she give her something she'd just missed during the lesson? Would she give her detention? She panicked and stood up, "come here" Bella said but did not look at the 17 year old. Her professor stared at some papers on her table. "So... Why were you late, Granger?" She asked bluntly. "Ehm, well, I... I was studying in the library, and I fell asleep just when I- " and that's as far as Hermione got before Bellatrix apparently had made cutting her off a daily tradition. "You... Fell asleep?" She raised a perfect eyebrow and cocked her hip with her hand on her hip. "Y-yes, professor. " A low chuckle escaped Bellatrix's throat at reached Hermione's ears, and suddenly a surprised look painted her features. "I'm terribly sorry, I've never been late to anything on Hogwarts before and I-" Bellatrix smiled and said "well, I hoped you had sweet dreams" Her voice was suddenly seductive and low - making Hermione question oh so many things about herself. She moved closer and tucked a strand of hair behind the young Gryffindor's ear. "I trust you will be on time tomorrow, Hermione?" Her name easily rolled of her lips and Hermione felt her knees buckle. She had never acknowledged her feelings for women, she saw it as a regular teenage thing, and figured that it would fade, but Bellas simple and slow touch make Hermione's eyes darken and her insides stir. "Y-y-yes, professor. I won't be late." Her breathing was becoming panting at the same time as she couldn't tare her eyes from Bellatrix's lips, ruby, full, luscious lips. The Slytherin woman noticed and leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear; "Mmm, good. I think I have just gotten myself my first pet." And she chuckled seductively again, slowly backing back to her desk and dismissed Hermione while sitting down. "Thank you Bellatrix, uhm, I mean professor. Bye see you tomorrow!" She yelled as she ran back to her dormitory. "Oh my god... "

Hermione was hot for Bellatrix.

And she couldn't stop picturing her lips that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up much earlier than she had planned to wake up. Exhausted but happy, and a bit nervous, as well - because she had no idea what had gotten into her professor yesterday but she had every intention of finding out. Today.  
She got out of bed and carefully walked over to where she kept her clothes, as to not wake up any of her roommates, they would definitely kill her at five am without a second thought. So she started putting her robes on and thought to herself. "I wonder how I would look in a corset... Bellatrix obviously likes them! Maybe I should get one... " She was lost in thought and stood there by her bed with her knickers half off. Suddenly she heard one of her roomies turn and moan sleepily, and she froze for half a second or two before jumping, quickly putting them on and making her way out of her Gryffindor red and yellow dormitory.

Her books carefully carried in her arms, almost like a baby would be held, she made her way down with a dreamy look in her eyes and weak knees. She wasn't sure that she would be able to focus quite as much even though she was heading for the library, the one place she could focus the most. Because of her professor, she couldn't get the feeling of her lips against her ear away, or the feeling of her breath getting heavy as she leant in to whisper something to her that she probably had forgotten by now. Completely struck by Bellatrix's sexual appeal, it was overwhelming, but she couldn't get enough.

Suddenly Hermione realized she heard voices, she was standing outside the library but hadn't really realized that she was there yet, and she turned around before slowly walking inside. Just as she was about to look away she cought a glimpse of a curly waterfal, pouring down a leather clad back with the most amazing sounding humming the young brunette Gryffindor had ever heard, ever. She stopped and all she saw was her, that dark damn beauty, the one woman she actually never would be able to turn down, NEVER WANT to turn down.

Her defence against dark arts professor was humming a tune she thought pureblood witches and such wouldn't have a clue about what it was, she was humming "Cigarettes and Chocolate milk" by someone Hermione's parents, and Hermione herself, listened to. Rufus Wainwright. She loved him, and apparently so did her professor!

"Miss Granger?" She heard a voice, she hadn't seen her coming but yet there Bellatrix Black stood right in front of her. "Oh! PRofessor! Hi." She said, feeling the nerves poking at her confidence and her mind playing tricks. "Why are you up this early, if I may ask?" She asked and looked genuinly curious. "Well actually I really couldn't sleep, so, I f-figured... " She stuttered and looked at Bellatrix, her eyes were darker than she could have imagined, but they were so... Oh so seductive. "Granger?" she said again, realizing that Hermione was lost in thought, a bit too openly. "Uhm, oh sorry professor... I was just.. I, I wanted to study instead of doing nothing at all. About, about fiendfyre. I've read about it before but it-" She came no further because Bellatrix had closed the distance between them and she was merely inches from Hermione's lips, ruby red lips that teased until Hermione couldn't do a single thing but breathe heavily against them, comepletely clouded and so so aroused. "Proh... fesso..r ?" She managed to breathe out, but she didn't know why she had, because she wanted nothing to ruin this single moment.

"Granger?" She replied and leaned in as much as possibly without touching her lips with her right hand on her neck and her left on her waist. "I'm sorry, I-I - just... " Was all Hermione could manage before Bellatrix softly but still controlingly, slowly and yet again seductively dragged her tongue along her lower lip, causing Hermione to close her eyes and place her hand a couple of cm over her chest, that rising and falling, heaving chest. Then Ruby lips brushed against lighter ones and Hermione couldn't resist anymore. She threw her arms around her professor and deepened the kiss, gently moaning into her mouth. Bellatrix pushed her mouth open with her tongue and it danced across her mouth once more, searching for her student's soft tongue. Hermione was lost, she felt like she could float off and sing all day. Cupping a cheek, Bella broke it apart and didn't open her eyes for a couple of seconds, just feeling the younger woman's soft skin and hearing them both breathe. "Don't fall asleep this time" she chuckled and Hermione bit her lip while flashing a big smile. "I won't professor... I promise." Still inches apart from each other's faces, they lingered for quite some time, before Bellatrix broke the silence yet again. "Would you like to stay late after class and... Help me with some, stuff?" She whispered low and dark, humming the entire sentence, almost. All Hermione could do was to nodd and lean in closer towards her teacher. "mmhffp." She managed, and Bellatrix looked at her in awe, suddenly she gave her a quick peck. "I'll see you in class, then Hermione." She said flashing her fanglike smile and Hermione melted once more. "Looking forward to it, Bellatrix."

* * *

10:30 - Lunch in The Great Hall.

"Harry, how can you sit next to Ron and not get turned into a buffé?" Ginny asked, seriously wanting to know how her brother didn't spill at all, eating like a pig! Harry laughed and said "Honestly? I don't know, Gin. It's a freaking miracle." He got a frown from Ron, but Harry just patted him on the shoulder and told him it was alright, he would love him forever. "Hey Hermione! Over here! Come." Harry and Ginny shouted when they spotted Hermione walking into the Great Hall looking a bit lost, " why so lost, dearest?" Ginny askend, sounding an awful lot like her mother. "I had no idea where any of you were! Boy, I'm actually really really hungry!" She blurted out. "LIKE, RON HUNGRY." She nearly shouted. "Hey!" Ron frowned again and Hermione laughed, telling him once more that it was okay, she meant it as a compliment, however it may have sounded.

"Well, that's alright then!" He said and took another bite from his sausage and smiled. Ginny looked at Hermione, realizing she practically shone, a smirk slowly rising to her lips and a curious george look in her eyes. "So, Hermione, why are you shining like the damn sun?" She said, still smirking. "What? I am not!"  
"Oh, yes you are! Don't try to hide someone from me, who are you CRUSHING ON?!"

Gin was an expert at spotting crushes, from miles, and miles away. "Well, I can tell you after breakfast... Maybe. I'm not sure, maybe after todays classes."  
Harry was having none of this, he had a devious grin plastered on his face and was on the Ginny team right now. "Come on, tell us who he is!" And when she head "he" she choked on her toast and eggs. "Jee, Mione are you alright?" They all wondered, and she just nodded her head, inclining that she was merely chocked over their bluntness. "Well actually... "

"It's not Draco, is it?" Ginny blurted out, obviously disgusted by the thought. "Oh, god no! No! It's... It's actually a girl, woman, girl... Female." She managed to tell them. "Oooooooooooooh, it's not me is it?" Ginny joked and pushed Hermione on the sholder. "No, you're my best friend, Ginny! And also, I don't want to make Harry jealous." She smirked at Harry and he pulled a smile big and spill some juice out your mouth-thing. Hermione laughed and said she would tell them more after their classes.


	3. Chapter 3

**14:35 - 20 minutes left of Hermione's DADA class.**

"Draco... MALFOY!" Her voice echoed around the class room. He froze, and slowly turned around to see an aggitated Bellatrix Black. "There's till 20 minutes left of MY lesson, and that means 20 more minutes that you get to sit down, shut up and listen to my beautiful voice." Bellatrix said and her eyes darkened and deepened, suddenly she had a mad look in her eyes that made the little Malfoy brat look like a scared puppy. "Yes, professor." Hermione giggled when she realized that Bella had just complimented herself, she earned a look from her professor but it wasn't as stern as it usually would have been. She coughed to get some silence, everyone obliged. "So, continuing on with the... " Her thoughts drifted off, Hermione could barely focus, even if it was the woman she longed for standing up there and being gorgeous.

She kept her eyes on the clock and every second felt like minutes and every minute felt like hours.  
She wanted the lesson to end now, she needed it to. Harry and Ron kept looking weirdly at her, still wondering  
who the mytstery woman she was crushing on was. They had several guesses but Hermione just told them that they  
would never get it unless she gave them a clue, but that would've been way too easy.

15 minutes left. _"Oh, bloody time, come on already!"_ Her mind was eager to know what Bellatrix had in mind for Hermione after the class.  
Her professor wasn't exactly predictable. After all, what happened at the library wasn't what the young Gryffindor brunette had expected.  
"Oi, Hermione... "Ron dared to whisper. "'Moine!" He whispered a bit louder, finally getting her attention. He pointed at Bellatrix and raised his  
eyebrows, suggestively. "Is it?" _"Oh my god, noooooooooo... nonono no. I was hoping that I could slither my way out of telling them all later. How in HELL did RON figure this out first?! Shit Hermione, think!" _Hermione had already gotten red cheeks and widened eyes, she wasn't lying her way out of this one. "Tell me all about it after class, because I don't know if that's a yes or a no." Hermione leaned back as far as she could in her chair and tried to look normal but had some trouble, when Bellatrix gave her a look. All the other students except her and Ron were taking notes, Hermione hadn't heard a single word her professor said. Bella tapped the board and Ron's head snapped up, realizing that he was supposed to take notes too. _"Shit! I hope Ronald is as stupid as some might think, because I can't deal with telling them right now... " _

Somehow, time had gone by faster than before, and Hermione felt the butterflies in her stomach grow more and more anxious. "So, you little imbecils, class dismissed. Don't forget that you need to know all the notes you just took, there may be a... Surprise test soon." She grinned and everyone except Hermione groaned, she was the only one that already knew what they had notated in their writing books. "Miss Granger, I need to talk to you." Bellatrix said as coldly as she could, as to not let people know that they had planned this. "Yes, professor? Is something wrong?" Hermione replied and looked lost on purpose. "Mione, we'll see you outside!" Harry shouted and dragged Ronald along with him down the stairs in the corridor.

Suddenly Hermione found herself sitting on Bellatrix's desk, with the Slytherin woman in between her legs, Bellatrix had her eager hands on the sides of Hermione's thighs. "That was the longest lesson of my life." The raven haired witch sighed and leaned in, kissing just under Hermione's jawline. It made her insides stir once more, the pit of her stomach roar and her core longing for more! "Bellatrix.. " Was all she could breath forward, and it made the older woman chuckle, realizing the effect she had on her young student, and lover to be. "So... Has your friends figured anything out yet?" That caught Hermione's attention and she looked at Bellatrix. "How... How did you know?" She asked, obviously shocked. "I may be older, but I can still hear like I used to. That's not gonna change in a long time." The raven haired woman chuckled once again, "Ronald isn't as stupid as everyone seems to believe he is." She continued kissing her neck, putting more weight on Hermione, making her lean further back on her desk. "No... " The younger woman grunted. "He's not.. " Completely lost at this point, not caring about anything else than the feeling Bellatrix gave her right now. "Now, my pet... I hope you're not too fragile.. " She said with a chuckle and a grin on her lips, making Hermione slightly arch her back, while closing her eyes and smiling from ear to ear. "I know I'm not, Be-" The Slytherin witch made their lips colide, in the softest and yet most aggressive way ever.

And then it started, the battle of who was to be on top. Bellatrix never took Hermione for the dominant type, but she wouldn't deny a challenge. Hermione pushed Bellatrix further away from the desk and they walked across the entire length of the class room gazes locked during. She saw the fire in the young Gryffindor's eyes and smirked. "So you wanna play, huh?" She said and raised her chin in that trademark Bellatrix way. "I want to, but _can_ you?" She answered, and they started ferociously kissing each other once more. More and more passionate each second that passed them by, but Hermione knew that Bellatrix would be more dominant than her, she just wanted something different. She turned them around and pushed the young woman up against the door hooking one of her legs around her waist, and pressing against her core. Bellatrix smiled deviously, Hermione had let out the most erotic groan you could ever have imagined. "I think I won, pet." She whispered her lips pressed against her ear, making her feel her ragged breath against her skin.

She slowly and teasingly, dragged her tongue from the base of Hermione's pale neck to her ear, and bit down slowly. "I think you should pay more attention to your competition." Hermione whispered back and suddenly dipped Bellatrix but caught her in midair, to slowly lie her down on the floor and straddling her. "You underestimate me, Bella." She had never heard Hermione's voice be so low, so filled with arousal, so seductive. Bellatrix slowly opened her mouth to moan, but before she could muster a single sound they heard a knock on the door.  
"WHO IS IT?" Bellatrix screamed, frustrated that she couldn't get a single moment alone with her new pet.

"Sorry, professor Black, I need to speak to you this instance. It's about the... Surprise for the children, uhm students." It was Minerva Mcgonagol. But she sounded nervous, "secret?" Hermione whispered. Intriguied. "I'm sorry, she'll never get off my back if I don't get this done and over with now... " Bella Black said. "Oh, but I'm gonna see you later right?" She asked, nervous about the answer. "Yes, of course my pet. Of course!" She kissed her, a deep, long and lovely kiss that made Hermione grow weak in her entire body. "Come and get me later then, Bella." She said and finally tore her eyes away from the other woman's eyes and a few seconds later her lips. Her name rolled off her lips with ease and she was so happy, she could barely keep it in. "Coming, Minerva!" Bellatrix shouted and smiled at Hermione, who was making her way to the door, backwards. "Oh! Miss Granger, I'm surprised to see you here. Shouldn't you be off with your friends?" Minerva asked nervously. "Oh yes, professor!" And then she ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was just staring blankly out in the open. Bellatrix was on her mind constantly, she'd left so quickly yesterday that she hadn't gotten any time to think about what the teachers' secret could be, she kept reminding herself that she would have to ask her when she saw her again.  
"Hey! Mione!" She saw Ginny running towards her, all flushed and happy. With a big smile on her face, Ginny sat down next to Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. "What's up? Are you alright, Gin?" She looked weridly at her best friend and smiled at the same time. "Yeah! I'm great actually, I need to tell you something, Fred and George heard something that the teachers are keeping from the stu-" And in that moment, Hermione's eyes widened and she interrupted her friend. "OH MY GOD, TELL ME!" She suddenly shouted. "Jeez, 'Mione, take it easy" Ginny laughed and her eyes sparkled. "Anyways, the teachers are gonna tell everyone later in the Great Hall, but who cares?! So.. Dumbledore wants to throw us a masquerade! But you can't tell anyone that I told you. McGonagall will have my head if she knew." Hermione's heart rate had now increased dramatically, "Really?! Oh I would love to see Beeee-" She stopped herself and her face scrunched up. _"Shit!" _Ginny have her a smirk and a look that said "go on."

"Gin, I can't tell.. I mean.. You can't tell ANYONE, yet. Please just listen until I'm done." Her best friend nodded and looked like she was about to hit a buffé table. "So, the person I'm crushing on is a teacher... And I know you might not see the same person as I do, but... " "WHO.. Oh, sorry, go on girl." Hermione laughed at her choice of words and continued. "Well, it's Bellatrix Black." Gin's eyes widened and her smile was turning into a devious grin. An eyebrow cocked "Hermione, this stays between us." Ginny said and that made Hermione feel a lot better than just a second or two ago. "Does she feel the same way?" She looked at her friend with expecting eyes. "Yes, she does" the brunette Gryffindor blushed. "That's great, but you know I'm not gonna be able to keep myself from asking questions... " Hermione knew what was coming. "HAVE YOU DONE IT YET?" The brunette looked nervously around the room. "GIN. BE. QUIET."

"Oh, sorry" she giggled. But seriously, have you had sex yet? "No, we got interrupted by McGonagall, probably the one time I'm ever gonna dislike her... But I'm gonna see Bellatrix soon. I'll tell you more later. And DON'T tell Harry and Ron, then I'll have your head before McGonagall gets to it." She winked at Ginny and she gasped, but started to giggle again after a few seconds.

* * *

**Lunch in the Great Hall - 11.30**

"So, Mione, when do we get to know who your mystery crush is?" Ron asked, finally stopping the fork full of sausage, he always talked with his mouth stuffed. But for once he didn't. "Well" she looked descretely at Ginny. "Soon, I guess. Bu-" Before she could utter another sillable Dumbledore had coughed as to get everyone's attention. "Students! I have an announcement to make, because lessons and tests has been so messy lately, us teachers decided that we're gonna "throw you a bone" " he made air quotes. "On Friday, there will be a masquerade for everyone. There won't be too many teachers, don't worry. That is all!"

The whole Great Hall cheered as they got the message. Hermione looked at Ginny once more and smirked, she knew this was gonna be a moment to remember.

"Nice!" Ron shouted. "I love these things. But what are we gonna go as?" Hermione and Ginny looked at Ron with an amusing look in their eyes. "What?" He looked confused. "I can see your outfit now, Ronald... Or should I say, Viktor Krum?" Ginny teased him. "Bugger off, Ginny, HE IS an artist. He's brilliant... " His voice faded when he heard himself. "Well, Mione, you and I are gonna get the best dresses Hogwarts has ever seen." With that she winked at the brunette and dragged her along out of the Great Hall. "Harry, what's with girls and clothes?" Ron said, confused once again. "I have not idea mate." The two boys continued to eat and, well, Ron continued to eat, while Harry got back to his DADA book.

* * *

**After classes. 4 pm**

"Ginny how are we gonna get new dresses? We're hardly gonna find them in Diagon Alley" Hermione said sceptical, sitting on her bed and trying not to think about Bellatrix and what gorgeous dress she probably would be wearing. "We'll transfigure something into a beautiful dress." She said and winked at her friend, a smirk lingerin' on her lips. "Well I guess... Ginny that's brilliant! I didn't even think of that!" She earned another smirk. "Well, I am quite brilliant." The ginger said while looking at her fingernails quite proudly. "Right, let's get started then!"

"What? Right now?" Hermione sounded surprised. "But it's not until friday! We have 2 whole... " She looked at her best friend and realized how little time they had to actually get the dresses that would make everyone else look like they hadn't even tried. "Okay, let's begin."

* * *

**Thursday morning. 8:00 am.**

"Ginny! WHAT THE HELL." Hermione screamed as she woke up with Ginny's nose almost poking her eye out. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Why are your nose in my face?" She shouted. "I'm sorry, I know you have the morning off and probably want to sleep but you won't regret it when we have our dresses." She earned a cocked eyebrow from Hermione. "Seriously? NOW?" She didn't get an answer, all she got was a giggle from her best friend and a hand grabbing hers, dragging her up from her bed, down the stairs and in the common room. "Damn Ginny, you're really excited about this, aren't you?" She looked shocked. "Well, of course! Aren't you? I mean, what if Bella... trix, is there?" The Weasly girl hadn't scanned the room until she'd already said half of her name. "Oh.. Yeah. I wonder if she will be and I wonder what she'll wear... Ginny, I can't be the only one to find her incredibly attractive?" Ginny scrunched her face up and said "Well, I can see why you're attracted to her, but I would never... " Hermione laughed. "Good, because I wouldn't let you."

"Okay, what kind of dress do you want? Strapless, too much cleavage, no cleavage? Well, screw that last one actually. You're not getting that one if you want Bellatrix to look at you all night." Hermione gave her a look a parent would give their child when they're out on thin ice. But Ginny neither cared nor wasted time on bickering. "So, colour?" "Well uhm, red would be nice, or maybe gree-" A sigh came from beside her. "No, no, no, obviously you're wearing black."

"So, you're the one designing my dress now?" Mione said angrily. "Hell yes, girl." That made Hermione laugh again, she, for some reason, knew that she was in good hands. "Okay, Gin, I trust you."  
"OH YOU BETTER, you're gonna look hot, trust me." Ginny winked at her and smirked, she was so looking forward to this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Friday night, the Eve of the Masquerade**

"Come out of there! I want to see my masterpiece." Ginny shouted, she was running out of patience. "Okay, ready Ginny?" Hermione answered behind the door to her dormitory. "I just told you to come out, 'Mione... "

"Yeah alright, here I come!" She opened the door, as fast as she could, with her eyes clenched shut and a screamin Ginerva Weasly in front of her. "Oh GOD, I'm good." She suddenly heard, and it made her open her eyes and walk up to her mirror. "Oh my god, Ginny, this is gorgeous! How did you... " Ginny raised a silencing hand and gave her a knowing smile. "Well, let's just say I'm fabulous... And I know that our styles combined would be better than yours alone." She gave her a teasing wink and laughed. "Thank you so much, Gin... " Hermione said sarcastically, At The compliment rapped in an insult!

Hermione's dress was tight, almost knee-length, black with long sleeves and was laced from the base of her neck, to the top of her chest and all the way down her arms. It truly was gorgeous. "Bellatrix isn't taking her eyes off of you tonight Mione - I promise you that!" The Gryffindor brunette twirled around, and she was so pleased with her dress that she almost forgot that Ginny now had to show her's. "Weeeell! Let me see you in your dress, go on. Go and put it on Ginny." The Weasly girl's eyes glistened when she remembered her own dress, she couldn't wait to put it on.

She stumbled away and Hermione noticed the bag Ginny had brought with her. "Uhm, Gin?" The brunette called. "Yeah?!" Was all she got back. "What's in the ba- oh screw it!" she couldn't help herself, she had to look. "GINNY AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR THESE... THESE STILTS?!"

"Oh THOSE, YEAH. THE BLACK ONES ARE YOURS SO LAY OFF MY CANDY APPLE RED ONES."

She took them out of the bag and put them on. "Damn." She said to herself, her legs just went on and on. Hermione had to admit that Ginny knew what the hell she was doing.

"Ta-da!" Ginny sing songed when she came into the common room with only Hermione there. "Wow! That's a... Beautiful dress Gin... "

Hermione gasped when she saw her friends beautiful dress, a long red v-necked dress. With an open back and she had a silver bracelet on her wrist. "You look stunning, Gin! Harry won't be taking his eyes off of you anytime soon." Hermione said with a smirk and gave Ginny Weasly a wink. "Well, let's go down to the masquerade!"

The two of them grabbed their black, dark, mysterious masks and went down to the Great Hall.

* * *

It was black and red, and a little bit green. A big chandelier hanging from the ceiling and already a whole crowd of people that oddly enough seemed to fill up the entire room.

The tables had been removed - and the scene had been set up. There was a bofay at the wall to the right, along the length of the Great Hall, with punch, food and and littered with candles. Professor Dumbledore finally took his "ready for another speech?"-stand and coughed, the silence fell immediately. "Dear students, young and old, I hope you will all be looking back at this event with great fondness and may it bring a smile to your heart as you remember the Masquerade that brought mystery - and fun! Make good choices."

As soon as he stepped off the stage, the music started blasting and Ginny dragged Hermione over to the bofay table. "So, have you spotted Bellatrix, yet?" The Ginger asked and pushed Hermione on her shoulder. "No I... " she stopped talking as soon as she spotted a black clad figure with a laced dress, a corset and the most erotic heals you would've ever seen. "Yes." Was all Hermione said before making her way over to the dark, mysterious creature, as fast and graceful as she could. "Why hello, Madame." Hermione said and took Belltrix's hand, kissed it gently and smirked. Bella gasped at the sight of Hermione. She was used to seeing her in either her Gryffindor robes, or her pink/purple/green cardigans. But this was something that fell right into Bellatrix's alley.

"Well, well... Miss, hello to you." She purred softly. "Kitty has come out to play tonight, hasn't she?" Bellatrix had the most seductive way of talking and it made Hermione go weak in her knees. "Kitty has come to get a scratching board." Was her answer, and she could she Bella's eyes darken as they spoke. The raven haired witch look one step closer towards her Gryffindor brunette.

"Before I even give kitty cat a reason to claw at anything, we need to dance." Hermione raised her eyebrows. She never took Bellatrix for a dancer, especially not among people, but then again they were at a bloody masquerade. "I'd be delighted, Madame." The brunette witch answered and took Bella's hand.

People were dancing all sorts of dances on the floor. Proper, disco, tango, grinding, which surprised Hermione even more, and what she and Bellatrix would soon be dancing. Something she really didn't see coming their way.

"I'm gonna take you on a ride across this dance floor, and after this you'll be begging me to take you in my room." The Slytherin witch said, lips pressed firmly against Hermione's left ear. Hermione's breath hitched and she felt a hand on her lower back. "I'm leading." She purred once again.

The music resembled something like salsa, but there was something about it that sounded like a feisty ballad. Bellatrix pressed the young woman firmly against her and let her hand connect with Hermione's - she swirled them around and dipped the brunette. Causing her to hook a leg around Bellatrix's small waist. She could feel the need scratch at her core.

Beginning to feel the red hot desire built in her stomach, and her primal instincts come out. When she pulled her up, Hermione was close enough to Bella's ear that she could teasingly run her tongue along her jawline all the way up to her left ear. She nibbled on it and groaned quietly.

"'Mione, what do you say about finishing this dance for all to remember, so we can get out of here?" The Slytherin woman suddenly said. She could tell the brunette had been waiting for this moment, and for the upcoming moments.

"I say nothing more than yes, Madame." She felt herself being dipped again and when she came back up she twirled around, still holding Bellatrix's hand in her own.

The way Hermione spinner back into the raven haired Slytherin witch's arms made her backside collide with Bella's chest and her arms snaked their way around Hermione's waist. She whispered once more "Kitty cat better bring out her claws soon." into her student'ts ear and they finally finished the dance.

She tipped her head to kiss Bella on the mouth, when suddenly "MIONE!" Ron's voice echoed through her ears. "There you are Mio-" he stopped and stared at Bellatrix, everyone could recognise her from miles apart. "It's, it's Bellatrix?... " He asked, with a defeated voice, no one understood what had come over him but suddenly it hit her.

The face Ron made when she said she had a crush on someone, before they found out it was a woman. Like his eyes filled up with hope, that someday soon he might get the girl of his dreams, he might get Hermione. "Ronald... What is it?" She said worriedly, still not wanting to jump to conclusions because of what she might not even have seen. "No it's just... Can I talk to you...? " He asked and gave her those big puppy eyes, but all they did was to make her sad.

"I will be right back, Bellatrix." She said and laid her hand on hers. She got a nod and a smirk, she knew this wouldn't take long, she knew what was about to happen. She'd seen them together, the way he looked at her, the way she didn't look at him.

She would have to break his already broken hear a bit more.

"Hermione, I know you have feelings for... Her. But what you don't know is that I feel-" Mione put up a silencing hand, an took a deep breath before exhaling it slowly.. "Ronald, I know what you are about to say. And I'm sorry to have to be the one to do this to you, but we won't work, not unless we can just stay as friends. I'm so sorry, I hope you understand?"

He looked down, standing there with his tie and sad eyes, and just looked down.

As if there was something on the floor he had to figure out, as if his problems danced all around him and laughed at him.

"No Hermione I do not understand. I've been nothing but good to you, a good friend, a good person. What happened to the kiss we shared last year?" She had completely pushed that into a dark corner somewhere and never thought about it again. "Ronald. That's not who I am, and that was one year ago. You have to accept that I love you, but only as a friend! And we will never be able to cross that line, so stop!-" she raised her voice but before she could even get close to finishing her sentence of utter irritation Ron had raised his hand. None of them saw it coming, but there it was. The red mark on Hermione's cheek made everyone look up, Eapecially Bellatrix

He saw her gasp, stir, and then begin to make her way over there, the clicking of her stilettos could be heard all the way around the great hall. Ronald Weasly quickly made his way out of the big big room.

"Hermione!" Bellatrix said when she finally reached her. "Are you okay? Are you alright?" She saw the shock on her face, in her eyes, and that damned red mark on her cheek. Carefully Bellatrix escorted her out from the masquerade. "Bella... " Hermione Suddenly said, her voice filled with venom. "Yes, Mione?" She responded with a whisper..

"Remind me to return that slap in from of a punch next time I see that twat Ronald Weasly." She said. The sentence made Bellatrix smile and they stopped, "of course My love." And she grabbed her jawline and neck, and kissed her in a passionate way that made Hermione's knees grow weak again. And made them buckle.

* * *

**HEEEEY SORRY FOR THE DELAY. And just so you guys know, I'm not really good at long chapters if you want one each day. So as to not abandon this story, or bore the shit out of you all, guys, I am going to continue to post about 1000-2000 words chapters! **

**What do you think about this one?**

**Chapter 5**

**Chapter 6 is coming up today as well. Thanks for sticking with me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Friday night in Bellatrix's room.**

The raven haired woman gestured to a bottle of wine and two glasses, and Hermione slowly nodded. She didn't even care, at this point and she needed to feel something else than rage. "Ronald, that twat... " She said quietly. But Bellatrix heard ever word she said and glanced at her, she hadn't said a word about what had happened earlier. So she took a breath and watched Hermione brace herself. "Hermione, if he lays one hand on you ever again, I will put his miserable little teenage life to an end. " Hazel and dark brown gazes locked for a moment, and Hermione put her wineglass down.

"Bella, you have my permission to make his life a living hell. I never knew Ronald would ever make me this upset. This... Pissed off.

But... No killing, please."

Bellatrix Black looked at her and smirked, "I see you liked the wine." She sat down beside Hermione Granger now, her hand resting at her thigh. "You know what was about to happen before that twat interrupted us, don't you?" Her hand started making patterns on her exposed skin.

Suddenly Hermione had thrown her arms at Bellatrix's neck and their lips crashed violently. She heard a low purr coming from Bellatrix as her hand made it's way down her sides. Hitching breaths and heavy moans, roaming hands and the hard scratches against pale, exposed skin that was once covered in lace and fabric.

Reaching under Hermione's core and separating her legs, the older witch settled between them and kissed down her neck Occasionally poking her tongue out to both surprise and please the brunette Gryffindor. That had Hermione panting, weaving her left hand in those raven curls, tugging and scratching at them.

"No one will ever touch you the way I do, no one will ever own you the way I do, pet.." Bellatrix whispered in her left ear so Hermione's arm hooked around her neck. She slid her knickers aside, barely touching her at first. "Beg... " Hitched breaths and pleading whimpers escaped the young student. "Beg for me to enter you." She elaborated.

A couple of deep breaths later Hermione swallowed her pride and breathed out "please... I need you, Bella-a"

And with the sound of her name rolling off her pet's tongue like magic, she entered two digits in between her legs, leaned down to her ear again and started thrusting. Slow, but aggressive thrusts hard thrusts. She Had her young Gryffindor pant, throw her head back and moan loudly.

There they were, on her black, soft but classy sofa, making passionate love. Of course Bellatrix would insist they call it passionate fucking. But Hermione didn't mind, she was on her high, she'd never been higher up than this before. It was incredible, and she never wanted it to end.

But suddenly her body reacted to the curling fingers inside of her and her back arched hard. "Bella" she breathed out, almost gasping. "You... Are fucking amazing... And-" her sentence was interrupted by a kiss, those luscious ruby lips clashed against hers and brought her back up again.

"You're perfect for me, my pet. " Bellatrix replied and bit her own lip while smiling at the exhausted Gryffindor cub.

Hermione realized her dress was hitched all the way up to her waist, she moved her hands to fix it but older, and pale ones made her stop and look into dark brown orbs, glowing eyes. "Please, don't." She said, softly - for once. "You are beautiful. Let me look at you."

The raven haired woman slowly dragged her gorgeous dress over rosy cheeks and hazel eyes. Hermione moved her arms up. She felt less exposed than she normally would, she felt safe somehow, with her. "You're so beautiful."

Their luscious ruby and pink lips met once again and a pale hand cupped a younger rosy cheek.

* * *

**The morning after - Saturday 09:47 am.**

"Mhhhfffp" She moaned sleepily, not really sure for a second where she was. "Oh." She exclaimed when she felt the warm figure lying next to her, curls dancing all the way across Hermione's neck, she played with it for a while before the hand resting on her hip awoke and travelled across her stomach.

"Morning." A hoarse morning voice said, purring against the younger woman's neck. Hermione arched her back, causing her bum to grind against Bella's core and she pressed Hermione more firmly against herself, moaning slightly. A humming sound came from pink lips and a sore tongue when she felt the raven haired woman's chest against her back, hardened nipples and her lips on her neck. "This moment is completely... Completely perfect, Bella."

"I know" her low voice made Mione grind even more against her front and she chuckled when she got the response se was looking for. "I never want it to end." Hermione said and turned herself around. Facing Bella's front now and Mere inches apart from her ruby lips. She heard her ragged breath and inched closer, completely emerged in this moment, their fiery hot passion and Bellatrix's surprisingly good morning breath.

Lips crashed once more, and the women lay there tangled and raw. Naked but warm and dreaming but awake. They were truly happy.

**So this chapter was all about them since you've been without chapters for a few days, and I've interrupted them again and again so I'm sorry for that. There will be another chapter coming up within 24 hours or so :) **

**Let me know what you thought of this!**

**Thanks for sticking with me, it really means a lot!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione couldn't get the raven haired witch out of her mind, she always managed to sneak her way back in. During lessons, conversations, reading, eating, and sleeping. She had dreamt of dark brown eyes and big luscious curls the night after the one she had spent with Bella, and she had loved it almost as much as the real memory itself. The hazel eyed girl didn't mind her thoughts, though. But her friends got slightly irritated when Mione started drifting off during ever conversation they had, she always excused herself and tried to listen, but her mind kept going back! Thinking about that seductive voice and those ruby lips.

They were sitting in the Great Hall, Sunday morning, and talking as usual. "Did you hear about Draco and what's her name?" Ginny said and had completely forgotten the persons's name, for once causing Hermione to look up at her friend. "What about them?" She said, more intrigued by now. She had heard so many rumours about numerous students, but this rumour was bound to be good, even for goodie know-it-all Hermione. "Well, it supposedly happened at the masquerade, him and ...Pansy!" She suddenly remembered her name. " were caught doing... " her voice drifted off when Pansy walked by and gave her a dark look, making the red headed Gryffindor girl place her hand over her mouth as to not laugh.

"Okay, keep your voice down, Gin!" Harry whispered quite loudly, the two girls looked at him with an ironic look in their eyes and continued the conversation.

"Well, I'm not sure this is true... But they were snogging, and the person who started the rumour said he... or she" Ginny looked nervously around the table and leaned in closer to her boyfriend and Hermione. "heard them roleplaying that Draco was a Hogwarts professor!" Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, she hadn't finished chewing her eggs but she didn't have time for that now. This was just. too. good.

Harry took his glasses off and rubbed his closed eyes, put his glasses back on and looked at Ginny as if she was utterly mad. "You're joking?!" He then exclaimed and leaned forward a bit. The look on their faces was priceless Ginny thought and she chuckled low at them while continuing to eat her eggs and toast. "No it's true, I heard Draco was roleplaying Ssssssnape... "

Neither of them had no idea their eyebrows could go this far up, it felt like they were almost touching their hairlines. Hermione wrinkled her nose at the thought of... fucking Snape. "I hope it wasn't Draco's idea... " She then said and rested her head against her hand.

"Wow... I wonder why anyone would want to snog Snape." Another voice joined them and they all turned around. Red hair and pale skin, his sweater with the big "W" on it from last Christmas. They all looked at each other and said "Ron?" mutually.

"Yeah, I wanted to apologise to you all, especially you, Hermione." He said and the puppy eyes came forth. "I had... And have no right trying to make you like me, Mione. And I went too far when I... When I slapped you. I hope I didn't hurt you as much as it felt like... " Ron's head bent over slightly, it really looked like he was ashamed of what he did for once. "Thank you, Ronald.. " She said slightly suspicious, there was no way he could have gotten over it this quickly, it's RON WEASLEY, we're talking about come on. "As the rest of you, I'm sorry for being a twat to you, you know how I get... But I had some time to think and, I have to accept the situation for what it is." Ronald was calm, almost too calm.

"Yeah, no problem mate, you know we really love you." Harry said and shook his hand, being on the other side of the table made it too difficult to hug him without drenching the two of them in food.

"Hermione! Quickly, I forgot to show you the new skirt and shoes my mum sent me. Hurry!" Ginny suddenly shouted and Hermione jumped out of her seat and was dragged by the arm with her friend out of the Great Hall. "Jeez," Ron said, "girls and their things." Harry nodded, and continued to to snack on his toast. He seemed to be enjoying in quite a lot.

They ran to the girls lavatory and Ginny locked the door behind them. "Mione, I know Ronald is my brother but... " Ginny looked at her friend with a stern expression, something was up. "I truly think he isn't fine at all, in fact, he might be up to something. So keep your eyes open. There's no way in hell he got over that this quick." Hermione weighed her words for a few moments and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The Ron they knew really would have taken about two weeks before he even spoke to them again. "Alright, just... Stay close to me, Gin?" Her eyes had filled with a mix of fear and confusion. "Of course, Mione." Her reassuring smile made Hermione relax a bit, not much, but it was better than nothing. Before all of this she couldn't imagine Ron being up to some... well not master plan, but a plan nonetheless. But when he had slapped her that night, and she saw the look in his eyes, the pure green envy of someone else having the one thing he wanted the most, scared the shit out of her.

"Let's go to the common room, there actually is a pair of shoes that I want to show you." Ginny giggled and lightened the mood a bit. Hermione raised her eyebrows almost as high as before. "No skirt then?" She said, looking a bit disappointed. "No, sorry, I guess it slipped out because I could really go for a new skirt... " Gin said and winked at Hermione, they started walking out of the lavatory and up the oh so many flights of stairs.

Ginerva Weasley put the red shoes back in their box and pushed it under her bed, the smile on her face told of how she really loved those damn shoes. "You and your clothes, Gin. I'm sure they look wonderful on you!"

Earning a smile from her best friend they walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch in the common room. Dean was playing chess with another seventh year and people were up, writing on pieces of parchments and talking about numerous of topics. Whilst Hermione and Ginny were restless, yet again, and the two Gryffindor girls were trying to figure out something to do.

"Hey, " Ginny suddenly said, almost whispered. "You know... The red headed twat I call my brother, if he really is up to something it might be dangerous, you know for you and me. Considering what happened at the masquerade, shouldn't we be sneaking around and trying to figure out what it is he is actually planning?" She said with wide eyes and her hands made a different movement with every syllable. Hermione shot her a curious look. Then smiled. "You know, Harry probably wouldn't mind if we just borrowed his invisibility cloak for a day or two." Her grin was as big as an alligator's, and Ginny nodded slowly. Brown and hazel eyes met, and they knew exactly what the other was thinking, they stood up as quickly as possible and gave each other a knowing smile. "Let's go, sista!" Ginny shouted and everyone else's gazes shot their way for a few moments, her cheeks turned a bit red but she forgot about as quickly as it had appeared.

She ran out of the room giggling with Hermione in tow. "Gin! We've got to make sure Harry doesn't find out, he won't see what we see in Ron." The brunette Gryffindor said, and it made Ginny stop abruptly. "You're right, well, I'll consider this the biggest lie I'm ever gonna keep from my boyfriend then!" Ginny said carefully and Hermione just gave her a look that said "really?" And they were off again.


	8. Chapter 8

The two Gryffindors made their way down to the Great Hall to see if the two boys were still there. To their surprise, Ron hadn't been that hungry and they had left a couple of minutes before, said some of their other House mates.

The two young women made their way back up to the common room and searched for Harry and Ron, in order to get the cloak they would need to know exactly where they were, as to not get caught red handed.

Neither of them had been in the common room so they made their way outside by the sets or stairs to look around. Portraits whispered to each other desperately trying to grasp what was going on, why were there two young women, from Gryffindor, running around? "Damn Gryffindors, always up and running, looking for trouble, most likely." A portrait contreying a man with a trophy said to another, and the second person only nodded, the older Slytherin portraits weren't too fond of the young and messy Gryffindors.

"Ginny, we haven't checked the boys' dormitory, maybe they're in there. Talking or something!" Hermione said, panting and slightly irritated. Where the hell were they? "I guess we could check there, let's go."

Panting even more now, almost out of breath the two young ladies from Gryffindor stopped at the top of the stairs to the boys' dormitory. There was no one there and the beds looked messy when they stepped into the room where Harry's bed was, amongst the others. "Where could they be?" Ginny whispered and made an irritated sound, almost growl-like. "I don't know so we'll have to be quick, Gin!"

They heard voices echo off the stone walls and their gazes locked, widened eyes and two gasps escaped the two girls' lungs. "Under the beds! Now!" Hermione whispered franatically. But before Ginny hid under Ron's bed she noticed a piece of parchment on Harry's nightstand, she pointed at the piece of parchment for Hermione to grab it, and they quickly hid under the bed just before the two boys was in their dormitory.

Harry came in laughing at something Ron was telling him. "Trelawney never saw it coming Harry, I swear, it was the funniest and most ironic thing that ever happened! You would definitely think she would've known, being psychic and all." Ron snickered low and Harry sighed at his friend's choice of words. The Weasley boy went to his nightstand to get a few things from it's draws, and Ginny put her hand over her mouth as to not breathe too heavily and get caught. The pale, thick headed boy stopped for a second and got a strange look in his eyes, "is that panting?" He thought, looking around the room confused and odd looking as always - but Harry interrupted his thoughts before he could check under the bed.

"Hey Ron," Harry said clearly confused about something. "did you take my Marauder's Map? It's not here." His eyes searched the floor, panicking and he began to sweat. "No mate. Maybe Fred and George needed it? Let's go ask them." Ron put a reassuring, patting hand on his best friend's back and they made their way down the stairs again.

Both Ginny and Hermione waited to see that they weren't coming back up again for a while, then crawled out from under the beds. The two girls let out their breaths and Hermione suddenly became aware of the piece of parchment she held in her hand, looking strangely at it before folding it open. "Ginny! This is Harry's map!" She said, franatically.

"Yes! We can use it to return his cloak later!" Hermione hadn't even thought of that, her eyes darted to those of Ginny's and they both smirked wide. "You're quite the stealth girl, aren't you? How often do you do this?" She said with amusement in her voice while grabbing the cloak, but in some weird way proud of her little sneaky best friend.

"Oh you know, having the twins as my brothers has given me some experience." Ginny answered and winked at Hermione, making the two of them giggle quietly. The brunette witch waved her hand to Ginny as a sign to say "let's get the hell out of here before we get caught." and they were gone as quickly as the had appeared.

"Okay! So, after lunch we'll put the cloak on and... Wait, what are we going to tell the boys we're doing?" Hermione suddenly interrupted herself, but came up with an excuse soon enough, interrupting Ginny instead who was sitting on Hermione's bed with her mouth open, ready to speak and a finger up in the air. "Oh, that we're doing something girly, you know, looking for new shoes or skirts or... Underwear." The last word didn't come out as strongly as the others had and her friend looked at her with a look that wasn't too sure that that would work. "I think Harry won't mind tagging along if I want to look at underwear, Hermione... Maybe, socks and shoes will be good. We ought to mention that they will be pink and full of sparkles, so that Ron will have to drag Harry away from us." She snickered and bit her lip, being a tease was such fun for Gin!

"Yeah, you're probably right," Hermione answered and got the conversation back on track. "So we'll tell them that and then we'll go upstairs, here, and put the cloak on with the map to find Ron, it shouldn't be too hard right after lunch. He'll probably be sitting down." They couldn't help but to laugh at the thought of Ron being so full he could barely move, just like after every lunch that is.

"That sounds terrific! But Hermione... " Ginny lowered her voice, the brunette Gryffindor could sense the conversation was steering to a more serious ground. "If... If my brother is planning something awful, then what are we going to do? I mean" But Hermione interrupted her once again and gave her best friend a reassuring smile, placing her hand over her own. "We'll figure that out when we know what's going on. And I'm sure we can handle it, after all... We'll have Harry on our side if we need him, he trusts us."

The two best friends shared a hug and then tucked the items they had "borrowed" under Hermione's mattress.

It was almost lunch and Hermione and Ginny were getting ready to spy on the red head's brother! They had been talking about shoes, clothes, decorating and so on in front of their two friends and boyfriend, as to not create any suspicions towards them disappearing later.

"Ginny, let's go down and grab a -quick lunch, and then we'll see what this git is planning." Hermione said, quite angrily and her mind went back to the night of the masquerade. When the hand she'd once gladly held and the person she'd gladly hanging out together with, had let himself be blinded by rage and hurt her. Those hazel eyes darkened at the thought and she took the other girl's hand, dragged her down the stairs and put her game face on.

"Let's make your dear brother pay."

They were down in the Great Hall, eating breakfast with their two guy friends, well, Ginny's boyfriend. And neither of the girls planned on eating a major breakfast, they had to be quick and they had to seem calm, as if nothing more than pink was on their mind. "Well boys, " Hermione said and clapped her hands carefully together. "We need to get some shoes, I haven't been able to get those heels I saw yesterday off my mind!" Ron's eyes rolled. As did Harry's. But a smile lingered on the black haired boy and he answered them in his soft but confident voice, leaned into Ginny and kisses her cheek as to say "see you later, darling." And then the two young ladies from Gryffindor were off.

With echoing giggles they quickly ran up flights of stairs, ran past students giving them looks, Hermione Granger never ran in the halls. But this time she actually enjoyed breaking some rules, even if it wasn't a major rule, but a rule nonetheless. "Quickly Gin, get the cloak, I'll get the map."

Her red headed best friend did as she was told and grabbed her boyfriend's cloak as fast as she could, waving her hand as to get her friend to come over there. "Stay close now, even if this thing is huge we could fall, and Ron will see us and that could turn ugly, quite quickly."

Hermione nodded at Gin and they made their way out of the common room and out into the corridors. Watching out and moving out of the way of people and professors was harder than Mione thought. And plus, they couldn't make a sound, or else people would know they weren't alone, if they thought they were.

"Gin left, the Great Hall." Hermione whispered almost so quietly that her best friend couldn't hear her, but luckily she did and they turned left to "camp" themselves outside as to look for Ron and Harry.

"There they are!" Ginny said, and they waited until Ron and Harry had gone a few metres ahead of them. Suddenly Ron shook his friend's hand and took off, making the girls sneak after him in a rift pace. He went into the boy's lavatory and they managed to sneak inside before the door had closed itself.

Inside they saw Seamus waiting for Ron, they shook hands and patted each other on the back. Hermione never liked Seamus, he was the very definition of idiocy, and she wasn't very good at coping with that kind. "Ron I got what you needed, here's the love potion." The pale boy said to the other, nodding his head like a git. This made Ron's lips tug and he rubbed his hands together, as if he was really excited, genuinely excited.

The two girls' eyes fluttered shut and two almost inaudible gasps came from where they were standing, but the boys didn't hear them at all. Hermione looked closer and saw a note in Seamus' pocket, it was half tucked in his jeans and the writing was sloppy, but she could make out the first syllable of the word; im...

"Gin, what's "im"? Which spell starts with those letters that Ron knows... " She suddenly whipped her head around and Hermione just looked at Ginny, it was all so clear now, but how in the goddamn hell did this git figure out how to use any of this? Is he some kind of secret master mind? "I highly doubt that." Hermione thought to herself.

Ron went for the door after laughing smugly at something Seamus had said, they hadn't paid any attention to their conversation for a few seconds and Ron was heading right towards them. Quickly, Gin pulled Hermione against the wall and pressed herself against her best friend, a few seconds later and mere inches back and they' would have been caught red handed.

The two fellow Gryffindors had left and suddenly now Hermione and Ginny noticed how close they were. "Hello" Ginny said with a grin on her face, she loved joking like this with Hermione ever since she came out of the closet to them, she knew a part of Hermione was attracted to her friend. "Gin!" The brunette pushed her away after letting her gaze linger a little too long on her lips. But the red headed witch merely chuckled and suddenly got back to being serious.

"Shit! Gin! Ron is going to imperio me, and give me love potion!" The younger witch now stared at her best friend and slowly her lips formed into a half grin/half genuine smile, flashing her white set of teeth. "Well, I guess we'll have to give him a taste of his own medicine, then, sista."

Hermione smiled and they ran out from the boys' lavatory and up all the stairs.

**Sorry for the long wait. Anxiety kicked in and I need time when that happens, but not to worry, not even anxiety can keep me from updating! Hope you like this a wee bit longer chapter, gonna upload asap (next week, probs peeps!)**

**Love ya all!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Bella!" Hermione exclaimed. The raven haired professor quickly looked up from her desk and flashed those white teeth in a smile when she saw Mione enter her office. "Hey Mione, is everything okay?" She said when she registered her lover's tone, which was very urgent. Ginny walked in and immediately put her hands up and said "it's okay professor, you don't have to act like you two aren't an item. I'm very much aware of your... Situation." She said, winking and putting extra emphasis on the word "situation".

"Oh, well good. Uhm... " The very raven haired Slytherin witch was at a loss of words, which didn't happen all too often, and it made the two younger witches raise their eyebrows at the Slytherin. "Well Bella, we came here because we need to tell you something about Ron. It's pretty urgent."

"As it appeared." She interrupted. "What's that git up to? No offence, Ms... Ginny." Her hesitation made Ginny smile and the next moment became slightly awkward. "Don't sugarcoat it, just tell me, Hermione." The brown haired witch took a deep breath and stepped closer to Bellatrix's desk

"We... Overheard... " she looked slightly guilty. "Ron and Seamus, apparently they're going to imperio me and give me love potion." She let her breath out and watched how something quickly darkened in Bella's already chocolate brown eyes. "He knows what imperio is, doesn't he? He knows what kind of trouble he can get himself into if he even succeeds with performing this spell?" She looked stern more so than usual and the two younger ladies from Gryffindor started to realize how serious their situation was.

"He could go to Azkaban."

She said as she spun her wand around in her hand, rolling perfectly onto one finger from another.

"Y-yes, we know, that's why we came to you. Is there anything-"

"Yes. I already have a plan. Later tonight we are going to give him a reason to stay away from you, every time he looks at you he will remember the horror and pain that will I shall inflict upon him tonight. Well, or maybe not." Bella then said and got a twisted smirk on her lips.

"Not to worry, my love, nothing too dangerous." She put up a hand and looked at them, smirking and putting her wand down. "Now, Ginny, if you could just excuse us for... A moment." Bellatrix said and made her way from the desk to the door, opened it and Ginny got the hint. "Sure, professor. Have fun Mione!" She said with an twinkle in her eye and she grinned at the two women, oh she got the hint indeed.

"I haven't seen you in a day or so, I missed you." Bella said while unbuttoning Hermione's shirt slowly, dragging her closer by every button she dragged away from the piece of ruby red cloth. "I missed you too." Hermione breathed against the incoming set of lips, and before they crashed, a low chuckle emerged from Bellatrix's darker lips.

The kiss was light, but hard, and soft, but passionate. Bella's lips parted and so did Hermione's, they let their tongues fight for dominance and the dance was now on. A smothered moan escaped Hermione's lips and Bella smirked into the kiss. Slowly taking her shirt off of her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

Hermione arched her back when eager hands sneaked around her waist and unclasped her bra. Throwing her head back, the older Slytherin woman saw her opportunity and started placing tiny kisses on her neck, nibbling every once in a while.

Hermione felt strong hands push against her stomach and suddenly she was up against the door.

"Bella" she breathed out and her lover chuckled lightly and low. "You-" was all she could utter before Bellatrix was unbuttoning her pants and placing feather light kisses along her core. Slowly, but surely, taking her breath away.

Hermione purred, tangling her hands in that black, untamed, curly mane. She pressed herself closer to Bella's mouth and suddenly felt the overwhelming sensation of a warm feeling on her bundle of nerves. A very loud moan erupted from Hermione's throat and she placed her right leg around Bellatrix's neck and shoulder, dragging her as close as she thought possible.

Until the older woman placed her lips around her most sensitive spot and sucked, she felt Hermione's body tense up and the hands emerged in her hair tugged at it. Bellatrix loved it rough.

"Bella" she breathed once again, before bucking her hips at the older witch and feeling the wave hit her over and over again. She kissed all the way up to her lips once again and nibbled at the lower lip, smiling and then breaking the silence.

"Oh yes, I _definitely_ missed you, Kitten."

* * *

"_Hiiiii_, Gin." Hermione and Bellatrix walked into the room Bella had at Hogwarts, they had given Ginny a spell as to open the door and wait in there for the two love birds without any problems.

Hermione was clearly happy, sing-songing Ginny's name, it made the other two witches grin and Bella slowly snaked an arm around her brunette's waist, dragging her closer to her. "We are going to execute the plan in an hour, you need to get ready now." Bellatrix said, a bit more serious than she had been just a moment ago. "What do I need?" Ginny responded with an equally stern voice.

They went over the things they would need, even if it wasn't a lot, just their wands, Hermione's expandable bag, the cloak that they had borrowed from their green eyed mate and then a couple of things in that.

"Good, girls, now... It's very important that you won't get all bloody "but he's my brother" when you see what's going on. Remember that he hurt Hermione, and he's trying to imperio her." Ginny's eyes filled with worry but she understood that Ron had been a complete arse to them all, and that she was doing this for everyone, including him. "Got it, professor. That git is going to get it." Bellatrix smiled at her and then said "you may call me Bella, I like your style, Weasel." Ginny wrinkled her nose slightly at the weasel comment but quickly replaced it with a smile. "Okay, Bella."

Hermione was pleased that the two people in her life she felt she needed the most was getting along great, she smiled at the two and they just stood there for a moment or two, in a comfortable silence. "I'm glad the two of you like each other. I really am." The hazel-eyed girl hugged her Best friend and looked her straight in the eye after they parted, smiling teary eyed at Ginny and then at the raven haired woman - who seemed to get worry.

"Mione, what is it?" Bella's hand pushed a strand of hair out of Hermione's face and tucked it behind her ear. "I just... " she sobbed. " I can't believe one of my best friends wants to imperio me, because he's a jealous brat who can't except the fact that I'm in love with you... " Bellatrix's heart skipped a beat and a small smile lingered, Mione smiled back vaguely. Realizing what she just said, she looked at Bellatrix and continued "I-I love you Bella, you do know that right?"

The raven haired Slytherin professor crossed the room and enveloped her lover in a loving hug patting her head with her hands. "I know you do, kitten. And I love you too... Even if I'm pretty bad at showing it." Hermione chuckled. "You're not as bad at showing it as you may think, Bella. You're doing all this" she gestured around with her shaking hands "just to keep me safe. If that's not showing me you love me, I have no idea what is then." Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's neck and pulled her into a kiss. It was a deep, soft kiss that Ginny thought looked like the very definition of love.

"I'm glad you two found each other." Ginny said and looked on in awe of the two smitten women. Bellatrix smiled and Hermione blushed a little bit. playing slightly with her hair, that brown, curly mane. Not as untamed as Bella's, but messy nonetheless.

"Okay, let's go over the plan one more time, guys." Bellatrix said, breaking the silence.

* * *

45 minutes later.

Ron had asked Hermione in the common room earlier in the day to meet him in the boys' lavatory at exactly this time. Of course they had all been early and her best friend and her lover had hid in two of the stalls, making sure nobody had seen them go in there.

"I hear him!" Hermione's voice echoed quietly off the bathroom walls, and the two other witches took their position. Ready to bust out of their stalls at any moment.!

"Hi Mione." Ron said with a goofy and irritating smile as soon as he went through the door. She tried not to look disgusted and actually managed to pull that look off quite well, but still got that terrible little nose wrinkle that made it look like she had just smelled some very bad, and old, cheese.

"What's up with your face?" Ron said, curious.

"Ughm... It's REALLY smelly in here." She quickly said and hoped he wouldn't contradict her. "Well, it's not exactly a rose garden, but I think it smells okay... ?" He answered clearly not bothered by any smells at all. "So Ron, why did you ask me to come here?" She said, trying to sound oblivious and curious towards the whole situation.

"Well... " Ron said unsure. ".I have a little something for you. Close your eyes while I put this on." He said whilst holding up a blindfold and Hermione's eyes widened at the thought. "O-okay Ronald, you better not do anything idiotic, please." She said, her words being incredibly unsure and slowly making her way off of her vocal chords. "Putting it on right now... " she said, just as unsure as a mere moment ago. She heard him reach into his pocket and she screamed "NOW GIRLS!"

Suddenly two witches flew out from two different stalls and Ron wasn't fast enough, he barely had any time to react at all. "Sis?!" Ginny laughed at his surprise. "What the hell?! Why are you all doing this?! What is this supposed to mean?!" Bellatrix cast a binding spell and he almost hit the floor before the raven haired, strong witch's hands grabbed his collar and painfully pushed him to the door of another stall. "You like Azkaban? Mr. Weasley? Hmm? Because you'll surely get a one way ticket there by trying to imperio a fellow student, even worse, my girlfriend." She put more emphasis on the last couple of words and Hermione couldn't help but to smile. Bella's possessive side made her belly fill with all sorts of emotions but the main one was happiness, her whole body tingled and she remembered that she was in a room with three other people.

"Professor, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me... " He cowered like a little puppy, "aww, little Weasel boy has his tail between his legs? Is it hard to run with that blocking every step you try to take?" He closed his eyes and moved his head to the side when Bellatrix's wand pressed itself to his throat. He'd never been this afraid in his goddamn, whole, pathetic little life. "Please professor-"

Bella interrupted the little brat. "Silence! Who else knew about this? Mr. Finnegan? Is there anyone else, Weasel boy?" He shook his head and made a sobbing noise, Hermione and Ginny was in awe of how much power this woman had over a boy who thought so highly of himself, that twat, that pig!

"No, miss, it's only Seamus and myself... Who knows about the plan... I swear." He was still sobbing and Bellatrix was really enjoying it.

"I would love it if you could stop your Goddamn whining and give me the love potion, you little brat." He was shaking, again like a little puppy. Scared out of his mind. He reached into his pocket and her eyes narrowed, still on alert even as stupid as this one was, she wasn't going to let him get away! Never.

"Here you go, miss... Professor." He then changed it to when Bellatrix hovered the potion over to Ginny and looked at him like he was a dirty shoe, covered in mud and rainwater. Dirty rainwater. "Thank you, Weasel." She said as sweetly as she could, not sincerely of course, but sweetly nonetheless. "Now, apologise to Hermione or so help me Merlin... " she didn't have to continue her sentence.

"Mione... I'm terribly sorry... I should have just left you all alone... I realize now that you'll never love me the way I want you to, or the way you loved me before... I hope you can forgive me?" Bellatrix faked a pout and looked teary eyed, taunting the boy's try at getting Hermione to realize he was a fool who wanted her back.

"Ron, you can go to hell." She said and looked at Bellatrix, she was smirking and gave her lover a look that said "how about now?! Pleeeeease" - she was pleading incredibly much with her dark eyes to wave her wand at the sick and twisted little prick. "Go ahead Bella. Then we'll find Seamus and take care of that git, the stage is all yours."

Bellatrix chuckled low, and mere moments after that she shrieked "obliviate!" And his eyes glazed over, looking like he was about to fall to the floor. "Give me the blindfold." She said to Hermione, who was still holding it for some weird reason. She tied it around his head, covering his eyes up. Then smacking him on his back head.

"Now the cloak, " she said and reached her hand out, and she put it over herself and Ronald Weasel Boy Weasley. "I'll go upstairs and get him into the boys' dormitory before he wakes up. You two go and find Seamus." They all nodded and the two witches that weren't covered by the cloak opened the door and made their way out of the boys' disgusting lavatory.

Seamus was in the Gryffindor common room and Bellatrix had given them the signal that she was going to the lavatory to wait for them again by picking up a chess piece and swaying it around. The two young Gryffindors almost couldn't keep it together.

They had told Seamus that Ron had asked for him, he had said that it was urgent and that it was something only Seamus would understand. Of course the boy was stupid enough to believe them and he went down with them, not expecting what was coming his way.

As soon as they entered the two girls locked the door and Bellatrix pushed him up against the door they had merely moments ago walked through. "Professor?! What's goin' on?" He said, equally as scared as they had counted on the idiotic little explosion boy to be. "Well, tell me this first, who else knew about your little

Imperio plan?" Bellatrix husked into his ear and his eyes widened with fear. "No one I SWEAR professor... Only me and Ron... We didn't trust the others with this secret because they were always so prim and proper and-"

He was shushed. "I didn't ask for your life story, brat boy. Have you learnt your lesson? Will you forget all about this whole, stupid, equally as idiotic plan as you?" She poked his neck with her wand and thereafter he gasped loudly, shaking in his boots, as they had all counted on that he would. "Yes, professor... "

Even his disgusting little voice was shaking and Bellatrix had enjoyed these minor lessons more than she thought she would.

"Good boy." She fakingly cooed, slowly removing her wand from his pulse point and then suddenly casting an obliviate spell before he could even react. She did the same with him as she had done with Ron, while Hermione and Ginny made their way back to Bellatrix's room.

* * *

**There's a little smut for you guys in this one, sorry for the delay and that Bellatrix hasn't been with Hermione.**

**But I hope you enjoy this chapter and I shall update again within the next week. (If not sooner.)**


	10. A shire-like place I now call home

The incident with Ron and Seamus had gone by unnoticed by other teachers, Bellatrix was the only one that knew about it since she had been the one taking care of it, the two little pricks didn't remember either their plan nor the execution of it. But for some reason they felt immense fear for the raven witch.

Later on before the summer break, the ending of their Hogwarts fun, she had modified their memories of the masquerade, Ron thought they'd had a wee fight and didn't remember the slap. Seamus had been thinking he was snogging someone from Ravenclaw. And all was back to normal at Hogwarts.

Well, there was a few things that changed. Bellatrix had dropped her job and moved to a somewhat distant, almost shire-like place, still in England. And taken Hermione with her. She didn't need to work, being a Black and all, but Hermione insisted she still got to work if she wanted to. She had started a witch & wizard's online potion shop, successfully.

Bella had given up with a pout. One of that turned into a devious smirk once Hermione had cooed her apologies huskily into her ear and wrapped her up in her arms.

Bella forgave her sooner than 'Mione thought she would. Also in a lot more places all around their new house, Bella had definitely influenced her a lot.

Ginny would come visit them during summer, spring and winter breaks, the darker witch had come to like her quite a bit, she was as feisty and tough as she had been at her age. Of course not as menacing and sadistic, but like herself still.

They were truly happy, and all was going according to plans, Hermione felt. She still had a lot of problems being as she once were with Ron, but him now being oblivious to the fact that he tried to cast an unforgivable curse on her she had to hide her shady feelings towards him.

Harry and Ron had gone into Auror training for the Ministry and were enjoying it quite a bit. They were both very busy, but still tried to make time for friends and family. They were all doing well, and their families couldn't be more proud of them.

All really was well.

* * *

**Okay so this ending was a bit shirt and unpredictable, but my thoughts were that I would make a sequel. Push the button and let me know. *sugababes***


End file.
